It's Rarely A Good Thing
by JackGirl
Summary: Part two of of the "Good Thing" trilogy. Sabina and Alex finally meet.  Will make more sense if you read "It's Never A Good Thing" first.  Parts one and three now available.


It's rarely a good thing

Disclaimer: Yeah right.

A/N: Alex has been working for MI6 for about 3 years so he is 17.

A/N 2: I forgot I had this in my computer. It was partially finished and I couldn't remember what I was going to write, I don't write from outlines, so I just made up a new story line. If this does not seem like my normal stuff that is because I am trying to imitate the style of the rest of this work.

A/N 3: Re reading this I realized how ridiculous it is. Oh well, it is still fun to write.

* * *

><p>It's rarely a good thing when you are assigned paperwork. However, little to Alex Rider's knowledge, this was a blessing in disguise.<p>

* * *

><p>It's rarely a good thing when you are assigned paperwork. However, little to Sabina Pleasure's knowledge, this was a blessing in disguise.<p>

* * *

><p>The mountain of paperwork seemed to stretch to the ceiling. Thank goodness this was only an illusion. However, Alex was about as helpless as if it really had. Beyond homework he had never really had to deal with the stuff. Now, however, he had a nice big pile that he had been putting off for far to long.<p>

It was at the precise moment that he picked up his pen to begin that a spark of brilliance hit him.

"Mrs. Jones?"

"Yes?" Mrs. Jones voice came through the earpiece of his phone. "What is it?"

"Mrs. Jones, I was wondering if it was possible for me to have a secretary?" Alex was silently willing Mrs. Jones to say that yes, there was one available. But Alex knew that the chances were quite small.

"Alex, you have not even been on three missions as a real agent, yet you already want a secretary?" Alex took one look at the pile on his desk that seemed to still be growing before his eyes.

"Yes, paperwork is not my strong suite."

"I am sorry Alex, but there are many agents that would like to have a secretary, and you are quite far from the top of that list. I am sorry Alex but I am a very busy person and must be going."

Alex watched her go. _If only she would stop saying "I am sorry Alex" and actually do something_ he thought.

* * *

><p>There was nothing to do. Sabina had done everything she could think of already and the room that she had been given was painted and decorated as only a young lady could. If only she could go outside. She wondered what the chances she could go to an indoor riding arena. <em>Slim if Mrs. Jones had anything to do with it<em> she guessed. Just as she thought that, the evil one herself walked through the door.

"Mrs. Jones, is there anything I could do? Anything!" Mrs. Jones stopped short, this was obviously not what she had been expected.

"I am sorry Miss Pleasure," _Yah right._ Thought Sabina. "You simply cannot go outside." Sabina flopped onto her bed in desperation. _There must be something I can do! _

"Actually," Mrs. Jones began as if she had read Sabina's mind, "There is something you could do." Sabina perked up immediately, _finally!_ "One of our agents, one who has not worked for us as long, is in need of a secretary. His paperwork is minimal, but he is not as proficient at it as his peers." _Killing two birds with one stone here hopefully._ Mrs. Jones almost smiled at the thought.

Sabina managed to control herself until the door closed behind Mrs. Jones until she burst forth with an excited shout "YES!" After which she immediately covered her mouth and prayed silently that Mrs. Jones had not heard. A moment passed before Sabina relaxed than realized that Mrs. Jones had failed to inform her of the person she was to work with. _Oh well,_ _at least I have something to look forward to. _With that thought Sabina headed out the door and down toward the cafeteria with a lighter step than she had had in quite a while.

* * *

><p><em>Mission reports, <em>Alex mused _I wonder what idiot came up with them_. He was just finishing up his report but this fact brought him no comfort, as soon as he fished this up, he was going to need to begin on the next thing, what ever that was.

Just as he was clicking send on his computer to send the report to Mr. Blunt's secretary his phone rang.

"Rider, Alex Rider." He could not help but to answer in this fashion, he had wanted to do that ever since he had joined MI6 but had never had the nerve to actually do it.

"Most amusing Alex." Mrs. Jones voice replied, just as cold as ever. "I have found your secretary. I will be sending her down to you in the morning."

"Really?" Was Alex's excited reply. _Yes! No more paper work!_ "Thank you so much Mrs. Jones."

Mrs. Jones smiled to herself, contrary to popular belief she did have a heart, one that was not black. She just did not show it very much.

* * *

><p>Sabina grabbed her phone the instant it began to ring. "Sabena Pleasure."<p>

"This is Mrs. Jones, please report to office thirteen on the forth floor tomorrow morning at seven thirty."

"Yes ma'am." Sabena said politely, and was about continue when Mrs. Jones excused herself and hung up, Sabina sighed and commented to the dial tone, "Does that woman ever answer questions?" Then, realizing what she was doing, she quickly put down the phone and began to wait eagerly for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>…

Sabina had planned on being a little early, or maybe on time, for her first day. That was becoming more and more improbable as the minutes ticked by however. Office four thirteen. She had assumed it would be between four fifteen and four eleven. Unfortunately, office four eleven was at the end of a hall and there was no obvious continuation.

"Good morning." Sabina turned to the voice hoping to ask for directions.

"Good morning." She paused before continuing, "could you tell me where to find office four thirteen?"

The man laughed. "I think you are confused, miss." He smiled down at her, and spoke in a patronizing way. "The offices on this floor don't go past four twelve, right there." He continued on his way shaking his head. With a sigh Sabina pulled out her cell phone and began searching for a signal to call Mrs. Jones.

* * *

><p>Alex had planned on being a little early that day so he could be sure to arrive before his new assistant. He still couldn't believe Mrs. Jones had assigned him one.<p>

"Hold the elevator please!" He called out and darted on just before the doors closed. First he got up late, then traffic, now he was supposed to pick up some file from an office half the building away from his. He was never going to get there on time.

The doors opened with a ding and Alex hurried off, glad to be away from the cramped box. _Four oh one, four oh three_… Alex read the doors as he passed.

"Good morning." It was Richardson. Oh how Alex despised that man.

"Good morning, Richardson." He glared in the same fashion he did whenever Alex did not refer to him as "Mister Richardson". Alex just smiled in return.

"Excuse me," Alex spun toward the voice. So familiar, yet so impossible. It sounded so much like… "Sabina?"

"Alex?" It looked like Sabina, but Alex knew that it was not her. He knew she was dead, killed while in America. _It is her!_ Was his first thought. _ I am going to kill Allen Blunt._ Was his second.

"What are you doing here?" Not the most intelligent thing to say, but it was the first thing out of Alex's mouth.

"I am staying here while they sort out the mess in America." The smile that graced her face reminded Alex of their time together and he could not help but smile in response. "What are you doing here?"

It took Alex a moment to snap back to the present. "I work here."

"What," Sabina questioned, "you're a spy?"

"Well, yah."

Alex noticed the strange looks they were getting and glanced at his watch. _I am so late_. "Sabina, could we finish this conversation over lunch?" He invited. "I have to be going; I am over in the other half of four hundred offices.

Sabina shot him a confused look. "I think I am supposed to be as well. But some guy told me there were no more four hundred level offices." Alex just motioned for her to walk with him and together they set off.

* * *

><p>So far today was going pretty well for Sabina. After all, she finally had a friend here. And they were going to meet for lunch, it was almost a date. <em>Yes!<em>

"Sabina?" Her eyes snapped back to Alex, from the look on his face she gathered he had been trying to get her attention.

"Yes, Alex?" She realized they were standing in front of a standard office door, the number four thirteen on the front. "Oh," she startled. "How did you know this was the office?"

"What do you mean?" It was Alex's turn to look confused. "This is my office."

Sabina could not control the giggle. "You have an office?" _Wait a minute_, she considered, _four thirteen? This is my new office. Yes_.

"Yes what?" Alex said, even more confused.

"Did I say that out loud?" Sabina blushed. "This is the office I was supposed to report to almost half an hour ago."

_This may not turn out so bad._

* * *

><p>So far today was going pretty well for Alex. After all, he had found some one lost, regained a friend, and sort of landed a date. <em>Yes!<em>

"This is my office." He turned to her, waiting for a reply. She looked a little lost so he tried again. "Sabina?"

"Yes, Alex?" She looked around and Alex almost lost himself in the memories again.

"Oh," she exclaimed, "how did you know this was the office?"

Alex did not dare hope. "What do you mean? This is my office."

"You have an office?" She teased, then then studied the door for a long moment. "Yes!"

Alex startled then asked: "Yes what?"

"Did I say that out loud?" Her blush was more adorable then he remembered. _Wait, did I _really_ just think that?_

Sabina continued with, "This is the office I was supposed to report to almost half an hour ago."

_Yep,_ Alex mused, _this may not turn out so bad._

* * *

><p>One last AN: This was supposed to be a trilogy, now I'm not so sure. Review if anyone is still reading.


End file.
